


The Hundred Dollar Pancakes

by Matchappreciated



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Inspired by Mikotyzini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated
Summary: Inspired by Mikotyzini's 'One Shot Wonders- Chapter 39: The Hundred Dollar Dare'It's the morning after Yang dares Ruby to approach the woman at the bar and Yang has questions.Cute Whiterose snuggles in the first half.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	The Hundred Dollar Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Shot Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611224) by Mikotyzini. 



> One of my favorite oneshots is ' _One Shot Wonders- Chapter 39: The Hundred Dollar Dare_ ' by the great and powerful **Mikotyzini** (Read everything if you haven't already. Some are still in ff.net). I think I like it because of the confident/mature Weiss maybe? Or just because it's funny and cute? Who knows.  
> Either way I wanted to make a continuation of that so I did.
> 
> Here is my version of part 2. Enjoy! Or else.

Squinting at the ray of sunlight streaming directly on her closed eyelids, Weiss yawned and silently groaned at the hint of morning. With slow movements, she turned over to get away from it. Upon hearing the deep breaths next to her, she opened her eyes fully and with much less reluctance.

With the shape slowly coming into focus, her slowly mouth crept up into a soft smile. Surely, after months of being together with the redhead the irresistible need to grin like a fool would fade, yet here she was with not a bit of desire to try and stop it. Weiss left the cold spot she had flipped onto in favor of drawing closer to the comforting heat that was coming off Ruby like the sun itself.

After several minutes of just watching the side of her girlfriend’s face, Weiss pushed up to one elbow in order to fully stare at Ruby’s peaceful expression. She also may have wanted to see the success of the marks she had left last night. After eating out for dinner, they had come home and headed straight for bed. This wasn’t the first time she had woken up this morning either.

Unfortunately, the slight shift of lifting herself not only caused a slight jostle on the bed but now allowed the pinpoint of sunshine to sneak past Weiss’ shoulder and directly onto the sleeping woman’s face.

With a slight huff of breath and a pout of her mouth, Ruby curled herself further toward the middle of the bed. Not fully awake but aware enough to know something was disturbing her sleep, she stretched her arm up and around Weiss’ waist. She gave a slight tug and pulled her back down to the mattress, effectively using the white-haired woman as a shield against mother nature. Ruby tucked her face against Weiss’ stomach and settled back down. The contented hums emanating from the sleepy woman caused Weiss’ heart to echo in harmony.

She tilted her head down and caught sight of short, black and red hair sticking out in every direction while one, half opened, silver eye peeked up at her.

“Morning,” came the groggy voice from below.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Weiss whispered back. “You seem to be rather comfortable.”

“Mmhm. Were you watching me sleep again?”

“Yes.” She replied back without a hint of apology. “You’re cute.”

Ruby wiggled her way the bed just enough to place a soft, lingering kiss on the older girl’s neck. “And you’re trouble.”

Weiss gave a throaty laugh, leaned down, and quietly said in Ruby’s ear, “You sweet talker, you. And your sister said you were no good with girls.” Placing a soft kiss in Ruby’s hair, she added, “I think after last night we can safely say that’s not the case.”

She could feel the heat rising with the memories of last and could have left the bed without growing cold. Which she decided was probably the smartest thing to do considering where her mind was heading. Unwrapping her arms from around Ruby, she turned to get out of bed. Or at least, she tried to. Feeling the pressure around her waist grow tighter, she looked over into a pair of silver pools silently begging her not to leave.

“Ruby, we need to get up.” Weiss said. She already knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

The muffled ‘nu-uhh’ she received was accompanied by a head shake.

“You know we can’t stay here all day.”

“Mmhmm” This time the muffled sounds went with quick head nods.

Having had this very same morning conversation more than once, Weiss quickly came up with a game plan. “Ruby its already rather late and you know you’re going to have to eat, food, sometime.”

“…”

“We’ve already slept in much later than we should have. Any more and we’ll miss that show you always like to watch…”

Still not sensing any hint of conceding yet, she brought out one of her secret weapons sure to get the younger girl to go along with anything. “If I don’t get up now, I won’t be able to fix you any of my special pancakes…” Weiss bribed shamelessly with a sing-song voice. “…Unless you _don’t_ want me to fix you some...?” She left the threat dangling in front of Ruby. Feeling the arms loosen slightly, she started smiling to herself knowing she had won this round.

“Aww Weiss! You don’t play fair! You know I can’t turn down your super delicious, yummy, amazing… uhh, super, pancakes!” With one last squeeze of her arms, Ruby finally released Weiss from her death grip.

It had taken Weiss many mornings of trying and failing to fine tune her simple pancake recipe specifically for the redhead. But since it gave her an excuse to stay over she didn’t mind the work. Plus, now she had a perfect weapon to get Ruby to comply. Okay, so it only had a 50% success rate but it still worked better than most arguments she had tried before.

With one last kiss to the younger woman’s head, Weiss climbed out of the bed leaving Ruby to fall back on the sheets.

Since they were both free today they had decided to just relax at the apartment so Weiss got ready for the day accordingly. This morning she grabbed a simple outfit of leggings and a t-shirt. That’s not to say she forewent fashion. No, the pants hugged her legs perfectly and had an expensive logo stitched onto it. And the shirt? She was told the t-shirt was considered ‘vintage’, which is always in style. If it happened to smell like roses and belong to a certain redhead bedhead, that was just a coincidence.

The entire time she gathered up her clothes, she could feel the soft silver gaze following her around, melting her own resolve to not stay in bed all day.

When she had showered and finished getting ready for the day, she came back to the bedroom to find Ruby in the same place she was in when she left. Finally giving in to the fact they had to get up, Ruby sat up looking adorable with a slight pout on her face. That lasted all of half a second as her energy level went from 20% to 100% as she headed for her own shower.

Weiss headed to the kitchen trusting Ruby on her own. She had pancakes to make.

She was in the middle of flipping one of said cakes when she heard voices outside the door and the door handle of the apartment jiggling.

“… be fine. It’s not like we’re breaking in. Besides, she’s really got some explainin’…to…do.”

…

“…Hello.”

 _Oh, this isn’t good. Ruby still hasn’t told them about us. There’s not much I can do now but it sure will make the morning more entertaining._ Weiss thought. “Good morning. Are you two hungry? I’m making pancakes.” Weiss trilled, already preparing more batter for the extra mouths.

“I, uh, you’re that, um, where’s Ruby?” Yang asked.

“She’s still in the shower but she should be out any minute now. Do you want strawberry, banana, or chocolate?”

“Banana please.” By this point Yang was responding by reflex. Her mind was spinning with all the information she had just come across.

Blake finally spoke up but only to say, “Chocolate.” She didn’t seem to be having any problems taking everything in. In fact, she seemed more amused than anything. Yang had explained what happened yesterday at dinner with Ruby. That’s why they were here now, to ~~tease~~ talk to the younger girl about it.

“So, my name’s Yang, this is Blake. And you are…”

“It’s a pleasure meeting you. I’m- “

“WEISS! Why’d you let me sleep so long! I missed my show!” Ruby walked out of the bedroom with a towel in hand, scrubbing her hair dry. She headed straight to the pan to investigate the state of her breakfast.

“I tried remember? And if I recall correctly, you didn’t get much sleep last night.” Weiss said. She followed this statement up with a quick hug and kiss. But Ruby deepened it and Weiss’ hand moved from her girlfriend’s back to slide down to the curve of her backside.

Ruby pulled back after a few seconds. A small blush staining her cheeks. “That wasn’t my fault.”

Hearing a choked sound from behind them Weiss retorted, “I do believe you started it. But enough of that, you have guests.”

Ruby looked behind her to her two visitors. Her eyes widened in panic but she was able to cover up her surprise quickly. “Yang! Blake! Good morning. Are you hungry? Weiss is making pancakes!”

“That’s what she said… Hey Ruby, can I talk to you for a minute? Out there. Alone.” Yang didn’t understand how her little sister, who she had been teasing about not having a girlfriend just last night, was standing in her kitchen, wrapped around some woman. And a hot one at that. The very same one Yang had dared her to approach and ended up in a steamy make-out session with at the bar. Ruby _seriously_ had some explaining to do.

“Ah yeah sure Yang. But first, pancakes!”

“Ruby we- “

“Here we go, order up.” Weiss began plating and handing out the food. Banana for Yang. Chocolate for Blake. Strawberry for herself. And Ruby got some of each with whipped cream topping.

There was no way for Yang to drag Ruby away and still be polite. And there was no reason not to be polite, even in this situation. Yet here she was still considering how she could drag Ruby away and get some answers.

Thankfully, Blake was just as curious and began some focused conversation. Or interrogation. Either or. “So Weiss, how do you and Ruby know each other? I don’t think she’s mentioned you before.”

“Hmm? Oh yes, well you see I was sitting at the bar waiting for my sister when Ruby walked over, said a shy ‘Hey’, then asked for my number. She was so adorable it was impossible to turn her down.”

“I see.” Blake nodded. “Ruby’s cute factor _is_ rather large.”

Ruby was being seriously embarrassed by her girlfriend and with the situation she was currently in. Trying to redirect the conversation, she tried Yang’s patented distraction technique #4, flirting, or her version of it. “Aw thanks Blake! But I would think your own girlfriend would get jealous that you’re flirting with someone else.”

Flirty talk Yang could easily deal with. “Rubes don’t be tryna’ steal my girl. Besides, why would she want to leave? Once you go Yang, all you’ll do is bang.”

The reactions to this extra statement caused mix reactions. Blake just seemed resigned, Weiss seemed to find it both amusing and horrifying, and Ruby, “TMI SIS! I really don’t need to know about _that_!”

“ME?! I’m not the one with hickeys all over their neck from a complete stranger!”

Ruby’s hand flew to her neck and looked at Weiss. Weiss just shrugged in response to the silent accusation. “They’re not from a stranger! I got them from my girlfriend!”

“Girlfriend? Ruby you haven’t even known her for 24 hours! At most she’s just some girl you hooked up with and who made you breakfast the morning after. No offence Weiss.”

“None taken.”

Ruby was offended. “Weiss isn’t just some girl I hooked up with! I love her and her pancakes and how she makes me be better.”

“Love? Ruby what-”

Yang cut herself off when Blake started humming and nodding her head. “Mhmm. Nicely played Weiss.”

“Thank you.” She replied with a head tilt.

“So, _when exactly_ did Ruby first approach you?”

Weiss looked over to Ruby. Ruby had been keeping their relationship a secret from everyone for months now. She hadn’t explained why but Weiss hadn’t worried because she knew Ruby was still taking _them_ seriously.

Ruby was stilled irritated, there was a flush on her cheeks, either from embarrassment or anger, and she looked anxious, but she still gave a tiny nod of approval for Weiss to continue. “Let’s see, it would have been 4 months, 3 weeks and…14 hours.” And because she loved watching her girlfriend blush she added mostly for Ruby’s benefit. “Last night was so similar to that first night that I couldn’t help playing along. With everything.” She made sure to purr that last bit to the redhead.

“Okay okay! Will everyone just stop for a minute! And will someone please explain to me what is happening? Didn’t you two just meet? What are you talking about 4 months? And what do you mean by ‘everything’?” Yang had reached her limit. When it came to her beloved little sister she could be quite dense about things. Plus, she had been there yesterday when they ‘met’ so still had her thoughts twisted. Thankfully Blake was there to rescue her.

“Weiss is the woman you dared Ruby to approach last night right?”

“Yes…”

“And is the same person who you said made-out with Ruby at the bar? And just now in the kitchen?”

“Uh huh…”

“Did Ruby ever say that she didn’t know Weiss?”

“…It never came up.”

“Did she mention anything about a girlfriend?”

“She said that nothing new had changed with her love life.”

Ruby interjected, “Umm, well nothing had changed since last time you asked. I was still going out with Weiss so, nothing new.”

“Oo I love it when you try to be sneaky.” Weiss was clearing the table by then but paused to wrap her arms around Ruby’s neck from behind and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

“So, you guys have been dating for months. But Ruby never said anything. And then she played me by acting like she didn’t know you. Then you two did the horizontal tango. Weiss, you made pancakes. And now you guys are going public because we caught you red handed. Did I miss anything?”

Blake pointed out, “Well, Weiss knows where everything is in the kitchen, she’s wearing one of Ruby’s prized shirts, she smells like her own perfume, and there are two mugs by the coffee maker. If they haven’t done so already, I’m guess they will be moving in together soon.”

“What? Rubes?”

“Uh well Weiss did ask. It’s just that I wanted to tell everyone first so that it would be really real.” Turning to face Weiss she continued, “I love you Weiss. I’m just grateful someone as amazing as you would even think of being with someone like me.”

Weiss sighed. “I love you too Ruby. I would love to move in with you whenever you’re ready. I know you still think you’re not good enough but the only perfect person for me will always be you.”

For some reason Yang thought that would be the perfect time to speak up. “So, my sister has a brand-new old girlfriend and they’re moving in together. You know it’s hard to do my sisterly duty of threatening her away when she says corny stuff like that.”

“Yang, Blake, I would like you guys to meet my girlfriend Weiss. I really, really, like her so please don’t scare her away. She makes good cookies. Also, we’re going to move in together.”

“That’s great Ruby. You’re a grown woman who can take care of herself and I trust you. So, uh, hey Weiss. Can I talk to you for a minute? Outside. Alone.”

“Yang!”

“What? Fine, fine. So ‘everything’ from last night?”

“Yaaang!”

…

“Hey Ruby? Can I have my hundred dollars back?”


End file.
